Oompa Loompa's: The Real Story
by JackH
Summary: Just a small story about how the Oompa Loompa's were not saved by Willy Wonka, but were enslaved. The children that went through things in the books were not caused by them, but the Oompa Loompa's.My First story, be nice.


The Oompa Loompa Tale

The Oompa Loompa's were not as happy as may seem. See, they had not been rescued by Willy Wonka, no; they have been captured, taken away from their home of science, their home of reason and finally their home of belonging. They were enslaved by Wonka, when he was on was of his so called "journeys" he was really scouting for newer, better laborers. It was his lucky day that day. He found them, the Oompa Loompa's. His old workers had become old and tired, unable to produce as much for him as they had previously. He lured the Oompa Loompa's with cocoa beans and the first one that he tempted them with, was the last they ever saw.

The Oompa Loompa's came from a land of science. They had upgraded where they lived to a place of learning as well as a place of wonder. They had breakdowns of how different machines worked; models of the planets and our solar system as well as walls that changed color. It had movie theatres that encompassed entire rooms as well as an out door preserve. It truly was where they had belonged; although they didn't appear to be of high intelligence from the outside, they were one of the most intelligent species. They knew more about the earth then anyone else did; now they were being forced to do menial, tedious work that was not of their academic level.

Now the Oompa Loompa's were planning their escape. The day was upon them. Wonka was bringing in what he referred to as "future heirs" and they knew exactly what to do; they needed to rig the tour of the factory and get rid of the heirs one by one until only Wonka and the last child was left, this is when they would set up the glass elevator so that when they were headed towards the roof, the window would not break, and Willy Wonka and the child would perish, leaving the entire factory under their control, meaning they could go back home.

The day was here, the day the Oompa Loompa's would get rid of Willy and the "heirs." As they all entered the factory, they had already set up the first trap. As Wonka was talking to the children and letting them have free rein over the candy room, the Oompa Loompa's got rid of their first child. As the largest child there was taking advantage of the glorious chocolate waterfall, they kicked him into the water. The force of the chocolate fall was too great and he started getting sucked in. Within a matter of minutes the boy was stuck in the tube in which the chocolate was sucked through and sent to the refiner. After being in the compressed tube for almost three minutes, his body went limp and the pressure that built up behind him let loose and sent his body shooting up the tube; one child down, only three more until they could get to the heir and Wonka himself.

Wonka shook off the shock of losing one of the children but kept going, he took them into the next room where the Oompa Loompa's had set up another trick. This time they would target the little girl who loved her chewing gum more then her parent's. She seemed to go for the gum as fast as she could move; this was a good thing to see. They had switched the meal replacement gum with something a little more "filling." When she placed the piece into her mouth she could already taste the meal going down her throat. As she got to the desert part of the meal this was when their scheme started to take effect. She started to swell; not just any swelling like one gets after a small meal, no, this was different. Her whole body started to expand. After growing and growing for what seemed like minutes, she could no longer support herself, she rolled over and the next thing everyone heard was a large pop, and then a stream of fluid coming out from where her belly button was. Wonka took it as another freak accident and led the children to the next room. The Oompa Loompa's were pleased. Two children had been taken care of now there was only two and the heir left.

One of the few rooms that were left to go to was the quality control room. This was a room the Wonka himself did not ever want to enter because of the fact he was rotten on the inside and new that if he entered, the machine would sense it and send him straight into the incinerator. This would be an easy way for the Oompa Loompa's to get rid of him, but they knew it would still leave the children and they did not want to deal with the mess it would cause. So, they pushed the most spoiled child into the room, the one they knew would be show and rotten. As she went flailing into the room, the machine's sensors went off. Immediately they sounded to show something was rotten and then the floor went completely slick. She went sliding from the front of the room into the centre and she went straight into the incinerator. All that was heard was a short scream, followed by a stench that to this day can still be smelled there. Now there was only one child to deal with until they could get rid of Wonka once and for all.

The Oompa Loompa's were so close to being able to go home. This made them start to think of home; the detailed entrance, the newly designed escalator, and all the exhibits. They always had lots of visitors in their home. Whether it is the children that come on school trips or with their parents or the people that set up the exhibits; they were friendly to their guests and new how to treat them. The thing they couldn't wait for the most though was where they usually stayed. There was an indoor room equipped with a waterfall, living tropical animals and plants every where. It was a place that would make any person feel closer to the environment, and for beings so involved with how the world works, this was where they belonged.

It was now time to get rid of the last child; they were so close they could taste it. It was the last room in which the last child would be taken care of, the transporter room. This was Wonka's most famous invention. He was able to invent a machine in which you could move something from one place and send it to any other in a matter of seconds. The Oompa Loompa's knew that this machine malfunctioning would hurt Wonka the most; that was why they fixed it so that when one child would try to be transported, they would be ripped into a thousand tiny pieces as they headed through the air. The boy in which the Oompa Loompa's liked the least, the boy who cheated the system, was the one who headed into the machine. This made it easier for the Oompa Loompa's. He jumped into the machine and as Wonka pulled the switch the boy started being torn into shreds. He was flying over Wonka and the other child, not in parts, but as papery flesh. Wonka fell to his knees and did not know what to do. The only boy left though reminded him that everyone else, Wonka and the boy, were still safe.

Wonka told the boy the prize he had one. The prize was the factory and the chance to own everything Wonka owned. As Wonka called down the glass elevator to carry the two to his office, the Oompa Loompa's became excited. The two entered into the elevator and headed towards the ceiling. They kept climbing and climbing until finally, when Wonka thought they were burst through the roof, the elevator crashed. The two that were in the elevator were crushed, leaving a huge mess behind. The Oompa Loompa's were happy. Their job was done.

The next day the Oompa Loompa's gathered what they needed and started to head off. They did not even give the factory a second look, they simply turned their backs and headed towards where they belonged; The Science Centre.


End file.
